Musings in the Tub
by Mr. Apocalypse
Summary: Ty Lee is enjoying the use of her good friend's huge bath. What happens when an annoyed Azula enters? Now with an extra chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Working on some class work and decided to waste some of my time. I'm a huge Tyzula fan, ridiculously so. Seriously, there are not enough fics or fan art out there of them. Anyway, here's this delicious lemon scented fic. Be nice though, I normally don't write this kind of stuff and this was just a kind of stream of consciousness fic.

**Warning: This fic is kinda saucy, I mean, at least I think so, BEWARE!**

* * *

It was official. Being the friend of a member of the royal family was great, and she loved her friends dearly, but being able to soak in a tub big enough to fit a pair of komodo rhinos in with room to spare for a couple of people at any time she wanted was bliss. Ty Lee hummed to herself in the large tub, hand maidens about in case she needed anything. She was expecting to hear Azula come into the room at any moment, so she was trying to finish up. While she _was _allowed to bathe whenever she wanted, it was a big no-no to use the tub when Azula wanted it or was in her room.

With a bit of a whine, the acrobat extracted herself from the warm water and wrapped her slim form in a deep red towel. She had just begun to grab her robe to put on before she walked through the palace, but the sound of the door to the room slamming open caused her to jump and look. Azula marched past Ty Lee, pulling off her armor as she went, tunic following as she stepped behind the separating wall to the bath.

"Get out!" She roared to the maids who quickly scampered out of the room. That wasn't something Azula did unless something had really made her angry.

So, against her better judgment, Ty Lee, still wrapped in her towel, walked back to the raised bath. The maroon curtain had been drawn around the bath, another bad sign. "Azula?"

"What?" Snapped the pale teen in the bath. Golden eyes looked up to the part in the curtain as Ty Lee's head poked in. "What _is_ it?!" She growled.

"The umm… Meeting didn't go well did it?" She asked cautiously.

Frowning, Azula moved over in the water towards the circus performer. Using a finger, she motioned for her friend to come closer. When close enough she snatched the long braid and pulled the girl into the tub.

Once she broke the surface of the water, Ty Lee pouted. "That was mean Azula!"

"What about it?" She shrugged and went back to sitting against the wall of the tub, enjoying the warmth. "It went well enough. War Master Qin was blamed for the failure of the invasion of Ba Sing Se."

Moving to sit beside the Princess, Ty Lee smiled. "He was funny."

"Mm…"

The two soaked in silence for a nearly half an hour before Ty Lee thought of something. "Hey Azula?"

"What is it?" Responded the firebender, angry at the interruption of her peace.

"Why aren't you yelling at me or shooting fire at me for being in here with you?"

Shrugging, the princess pulled herself out of the tub, her friend watching in curiosity. "Come over here."

Without a word, the agile girl slipped out and onto the dark slate tiled floor beside her mistress. "What is it Azula?" She was confused as a cloth was placed into her hand, a bowl of thick, clay-like soap being slid over to her.

"I'm weary and need someone to wash me." She informed, pointing to the spot behind her.

Grinning happily, Ty Lee was all too happy to follow he indirect order. Kneeling behind the slightly older girl, she scooped some of the thin clay into the cloth, working it into a lather before apply her soapy hand and cloth to the flawless back. "Azula, your skin is to smooth and silky." Ty Lee innocently commented as she applied her knowledge of musculature to add in a soapy massage, the knotted up muscles in the firebending protégé's back loosening up.

"Of course it is." Smirked the princess. A shiver passed briefly through her as Ty Lee's fingers began to work passed her sides, Azula's hands halting their movement as she threw a stern look over her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Washing you of course Princess, why?"

While she had had servants wash her back before, they never tried to wash her front for her. She was taught in the Fire Nation Academy that that was a place only reserved for their spouse. But when did she ever care about _that_?

Turning around, the teen took a small wooden stool and sat on it, her stomach at eye level with her friend. "Be sure to clean me well."

"Of course Azula!" Giggled the acrobat as she leaned forward to nuzzle the Princess' navel.

Azula smirked and closed her eyes, the feeling of her friends hands along her stomach causing waves of pleasure to pass through her.

"Remember when we would all bathe together when we all stayed here for awhile?" Ty Lee mumbled as she worked her way up along the Princess' body. A light groan made her continue. "After a day of training together, you, me and Mai would all bathe in here." She arrived to Azula's small, but pert chest and looked to the girl's face for any signs of her supposing to stop. Seeing the smirk on the girl's lips, she continued. "You'd be so sore after training with me; you'd have me message you for hours." Cupping the round breasts, she gently soaped and washed them, listening to the soft, approving groans from her mistress. "I enjoyed that. Mai would go off to find Zuko and it'd be just you and me." Pausing for a moment, she looked at the soft, pink nubs on Azula's breast. She let her right hand's thumb brush over the left nipple getting another light moan. "Sometimes you'd be so tired; I'd be able to convince you to strip down so I can do it easier." Giggling, she ran a finger down the well toned stomach, drawing a circle on the pale teen's lower stomach. Pausing, she looked up again; this time a bit longer.

Without even opening her eyes, Azula frowned. "I don't remember saying stop."

"Yes Azula." Hummed the teen as she lightly soaped the rag once more, using her other hand to push against Azula's lower back, causing the relaxed teen to slide to the front of the seat. She began at the well kept feet of her mistress, giggling. "You'd wake up after a massage and get so mad, thinking I might have tried to pull a trick on you or something." Ty Lee noticed a deep scent beginning to mix with the steam in the air. She was well aware what her Princess was feeling. "Do you want to know what I would do when you fell asleep?"

That line caused one of Azula's eyed to open as she watched the girl slowly work her way up her left thigh. "… What did you do?"

Grinning, Ty Lee brushed the cloth slowly over Azula's smooth flesh between her legs, listening to another soft groan. "Most of the time I just looked at you, since you're so beautiful. Other times I'd nap with you."

"That's it?" Asked with a light groan as she began to push her hips into the hand.

"I think I kissed you once." Ty Lee giggled as she began to pour warm water along the body to wash off the suds.

Opening as eye as the hand left her, she frowned. "So, you stole from me?"

"Just a kiss." Dismissed the acrobat as she finished up rinsing the girl. "That's not that bad." Looking up, she tensed as she watched the hand approach her. Was she really in trouble?

Cupping Ty Lee's chin, Azula guided her up to meet her, kissing the acrobat roughly. Once they parted, Ty Lee panted softly, looking deep into the honey colored eyes. "Dry off and go get in the bed." Ordered the firebender in a low growl of a whisper.

Bowing her head, Ty Lee did just that.

* * *

I'll probably add more onto this, but since isn't really a place I consider in need of mass amounts of smut, I'll consider posting it elsewhere. Don't expect a whole lot more from me, as you may have noticed from the wonderfully huge lack of updates on other fics. As someone accurately put it, life kinda smacked me in the face, only it was with a pick axe.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I lied. Since I didn't feel like going out to find a differet place to submit the second chapter. Again, be nice, I don't normally write stuff like this, nor do I have the intention of making a habit out of it. I'm on a Tyzula fit, so I'll probably write some more involving them, but with no promises due to my laziness and lack of time.

**WARNING: Double the spiciness of the last chapter. Stay away if you're not into that whole thing.**  


* * *

Azula exited the bath, nearly sauntering around the walled off portion of the room, into her main bedroom. Its deep red, candle lit atmosphere adding a strange sense of danger, and sensuality. The shadows of the flames danced around gently, the shades of red moving from a candy-apple color to a deep, beautiful crimson.

It was a fascination thought to Azula as she looked to her friend and near servant, Ty Lee, lying on the bed on her firm stomach with her chin in her palms, watching like a fascinated kitten. She never considered her room anything other than a place for her to sleep and relax; but now a strange aura of seductiveness seemed to radiate from it.

"You look even prettier without makeup." Ty Lee Observed as she watched her mistress approach the bed. From the times the Fire Nation princess was around her friends, rare were the moments of relaxation. Around others, Azula kept her appearance of a cold, collected woman; her hair done up in a tight bun and makeup to add to her ferocious looks. When alone or in the royal spa were the only times one could see the fire bender without any form of makeup or external barriers.

Standing before the acrobat, Azula offered the creamy skinned girl a smirk while running her long, sharp nails along her jaw line carefully. "Of course I do." She nearly whispered, turning to move around to the side of the queen sized bed. The young woman was still in her crimson silk bath robes as she sat on the edge, looking forward. "Ty Lee," she ordered sharply.

Within a moment, the slightly younger of the two was kneel behind her princess' back. "Yes Azula?"

"Remove my robe." She instructed, leaning back slightly into her slightly airy friend's firm, but soft form.

A gentle 'Yes princess,' brushed Azula's right ear as a pair of small, strong hands began to slide around her waist. Azula basked in her feeling of power, knowing her friend would listen to whatever she told her. Of course, she knew her friend was rather smart in certain aspects and by no means was just a lowly servant, but still, she wasn't royalty.

As fingers worked at the loose knot of the silk sash, the princess leaned her head back into the shoulder, kissing at the soft flesh just under the left side of Ty Lee's jaw, her arms circling around her neck. "When you would look at me in my sleep," Began Azula, turning her head to the side to not too softly bite into the flesh, producing a light whine from her companion. "Did you ever think about these kinds of things?"

Removing the knot completely, Ty Lee shivered as another bite was placed on her neck. "A few times," She mumbled as she opened the robe, looking down at the pristine, pale flesh of her beautiful idol.

"Good…" Azula whispered before turning in the embrace to face the girl. She adjusted her arms and shoulders as Ty Lee carefully pulled off the robe, letting it pool to the floor on the side of the bed. "What about those _boys_ you always flirt with." Azula nearly hissed, leaning down to bite at the base of the agile girl's throat, pushing her into the silk sheets at the same time.

It amused Azula that she felt the girl under her tense slightly. After all the years of knowing each other, Ty Lee knew when she was being gently prodded for information. To calm her, Azula slowly caressed the acrobat's left side while kissing up her neck.

"I did- youch!" A rather forceful bite on the left side of her neck made her wince and shiver all at once. "… But I never…" She mumbled with a soft pant as the hands on her body began to move into sharp nails being lightly dragged along her skin. "A-As much as you," she mumbled, her thoughts beginning to fog over.

"Good girl," Azula grinned, leaning over Ty Lee like she was her prey.

To Ty Lee, it was an amazing sight. Her best friend straddled her stomach, sitting up straight, though still leaning over her slightly. She felt like a small rabbit-weasel caught by the most elegant, beautiful, and dangerous dragon the world had ever seen. Light from the candles around the room accented Azula's strong, trained form while at the same time, exposing the lines of her all too feminine curves along her hips and chest.

Her heart rate increased as the young woman above her leaned down once more; the waist length dark chocolate brown hair creating a curtain around them. Hot, fiery lips met hers, sending a surge of love and incredible lust through her body, causing her to shiver and arch up towards the object of her desire. Their lips battled for dominance, a testament to their two mentalities. Where Ty Lee's lips were experienced and fluid in their stream of kisses, Azula's were rough and domineering, fueled by a latent storm of emotions.

A light pain of teeth nipping at her lip caused Ty Lee to follow the silent order, opening her mouth for her princess' slick tongue to quickly invade her mouth. Azula enjoyed her friend's taste, the faint wisp of Ty Lee's favorite hot spices from her dinner still present. It reminded the pale young woman of her friend's slightly unusual heritage, her family from more remote islands of the Fire Nation.

Breaking the battle of tongues, the teen leaned up, finding it rather flattering that Ty Lee tried to lean up, wanting to capture another kiss. For a moment, the princess simply looked down at her panting friend, a light sheen of sweat coating her body. She had never had the pleasure to actually examine the body of her friend so closely. While they did bathe before when they were younger and only in the most desperate times recently, she never took the time to actually enjoy the sight or feeling of the taught muscles under soft, cream colored skin.

Reaching her hand from the sheet to Ty Lee's right breast, Azula cupped the orb carefully, hearing a soft squeal from the acrobat under her. Using her thumb, she brushed over the soft pink nipple, watching it harden in arousal under her motions. "So responsive," whispered the sly princess as she pursed her lips, gently blowing out a soft barely visible blue flame. The brief moment of heat made Ty Lee gasp and look to the flesh, then to her captor who grinned and leaned closer. "Something to say?"

Blushing softly as Azula crawled further onto the bed, offering an up-close of nearly everything to her, Ty Lee could open wordlessly open and close her mouth.

"It seems I've finally found the trick to make you stop talking." Cackled Azula as she reclined back into the pile of pillows at her headboard. "Come over here."

Rolling over, the acrobat moved on her hands and knees to sit between the slightly spread legs of the protégé. She was well aware of the sweetly musky scent coming from the apex of the long, strong legs on both sides of her, her own smells most likely mingling with the princess'. Another coaxing finger beckoned her closer to the princess which she was all too willing to comply with.

Once more on hands and knees, she approached her beautiful princess and wrapped her arms around Azula's neck loosely as she watched the red tinged golden eyes drink her in. A shiver rushed along her spine as Azula's hands rested on her hips, a dangerous smile along those soft lips. "I remember times when I was training with my father…" Azula began, pulling Ty Lee flush against herself. "We would pause and watch as noble women from other families would walk through the palace. My father would explain to me that women were some of the best things placed on the world. They're soft, beautiful, and dangerous…"

Ty Lee shivered as a hand slid to her round backside, petting it lightly.

"To be loved by one is a sacred gift and should be respected." Moving her other hand, she tilted Ty Lee's face to look at her. "He always told me that if I ever had the chance to be with one, I should seize it."

Not wanting to contradict her object of desire, Ty Lee nodded and moaned as she was deeply kissed once more, her fingers tangling into the dark hair. Once the kiss was broken, she leaned back and smiled, sliding down Azula's body slightly, placing kisses along her throat and collar bones. The acrobat relished in the sounds of the soft moans of her superior, a hand resting on her head as she approached Azula's small but firm chest.

As she kissed along the base of the mound of flesh, she felt the fingers tangle into her hair, soft breaths praising her in a voice that didn't resemble the normal, more monotone and guarded voice. Using her tongue, she licked from the underside of the breast to the nipple, flicking it once with her tongue before capturing it with her lips. Azula groaned softly, her hips unconsciously pressing upwards, against Ty Lee's flat stomach. The acrobat felt her own arousal grow as she felt a hot, sticky wetness press firmly against her belly button; the princess grinding against her lightly.

Popping the flesh out of her mouth, Ty Lee turned her attention to the other breast, using her hand to knead the other left behind. She could remember her friends in the circus recalling how the taste of someone's skin was a unique thing; now, she could concur. Never had she actually used her mouth on anyone, but she had had moments of where she used her mouth to bite, playfully lick, or cover small cuts as she readied a bandage; those were all mild and nothing special. Her princess though, her skin tasted like the perfume she wore, the extremely rare and expensive perfume that only the women of the royal family could wear. It was a sweet, spicy taste, like chili's mixed with cinnamon and sugar, adding to the already naturally exotic taste of the fierce woman writhing underneath her touch.

Slowly, her kissed trailed down Azula's slightly abed stomach. She watched curiously as the muscles tensed and flexed with her movements and breathing, her fingers brushing over the woman's belly button before place a wet kiss over it.

"Good girl…" Azula whispered as her friend kissed down to her lower stomach, offering the space where her legs joined her hips. Leaning further back into her pillows, the fire bender let her head lull backwards as she felt Ty Lee's slim left arm wrap around her right leg as they spread themselves further. Dexterous fingers brushed along the outer folds of the swollen, glistening labia; the smell of Azula's arousal was like a drug to the acrobat, it made her head swim and body shiver as she approached her greatest treasure. A brief moment of hesitance made her look up to the princess who was still reclining back, relaxed and calm. Fingers began stroking her scalp, causing Ty Lee to smile and lean in, placing a kiss against the moist flesh before allowing herself a slowly, testing lick. Hearing her mistress moan softly signaled her to continue, her mouth soon joining her tongue as she dipped deep into the folds, tasting her idol's honey.

Pleasure radiated throughout her body, each lick from the girl between her legs sending small shivers up her spine. It was maddening, the slow, methodical licks of Ty Lee's tongue and the gentle strokes of her lips on the outer flesh. To ease her tension, the princess sighed heavily, a large plume of blue fire pouring out of her lips like a river. Her eyes opened to watch the flames harmlessly lick and circle along the canopy of her bed, a wry smile passing her lips as she adjusted herself to look down at her faithful friend. The sight of Ty Lee's wet, pink tongue lapping at her most sacred of areas made Azula's cheeks bloom into a very faint blush, her breath beginning to come in more ragged, harsh breaths.

Dropping her head back to the pillows, she bit her lip as a finger now joined in the job, Ty Lee's seemingly endless knowledge of Azula's body aiding in the pleasure, her finger and tongue brushing and pressing against just the right spots along her flesh.

Feeling the muscles within Azula's body beginning to tighten, the acrobat pressed her tongue into Azula's sensitive nub of flesh while her finger curled and stroked a particularly pleasurable spot within the fire benders body.

"Ah!" To Ty Lee, the most adorable, unforgettable gasp of pleasure escaped Azula's lips. Its high pitched tone was soon follow by and long, delicious groan as the protégé's body went rigid, twitching as she came for the first time, under any hand.

Ty Lee giggled as thick liquid oozed around her fingers, her tongue capturing the bitterly sweet fluid. To extend the feelings within her princess, her fingers gently rubbed the outer lips of the young woman, enjoying the soft, vulnerable pants escaping the dangerous teen.

"Do you feel more relaxed now Azula?" Asked Ty Lee in a simple, innocent voice, even as she took her fingers and examined them, licking at them like a delicious treat.

With shaky limbed, Azula sat up and looked directly to her friend who sucked on the digit while smiling. "Very…" Her eyes looked over the performer's flushed body hungrily. "Come here…" She growled seductively.

Squealing in delight, Ty Lee felt herself flipped and roughly kissed.

This night promised to be one of many to come.

* * *

Well, that's it for this one. Probably a series of one-shots to come later.


End file.
